Junior Disney Heroes/Princes
Princes/Heroes The Junior Disney Princes''' (also known as Heroes)' are an official line-up of 19 male protagonists and deuteragonists who are the love-interests of the Junior Disney Princesses Official Heroes '''Pinocchio' is the main protagonist from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor Dickie Jones, who voiced Pinocchio in the movie, to animate the character. Peter Pan is the main protagonist in the 1953 film of the same name, and the one of the 2 protagonists (the other being Jane) of its 2002 sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy and adventure. He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the original film and currently voiced by Blayne Weaver. Arthur Pendragon, better known as''' Wart', is the main protagonist from Disney's 1963 feature film ''The Sword in the Stone. In the film, Arthur is an orphan boy who becomes King of England. He was voiced by three voice actors (Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman, and Robert Reitherman), which leads to noticeable changes in Arthur's voice throughout the film. Taran is the main protagonist of The Black Cauldron. He was voiced by Grant Bardsley. He is headstrong and courageous, though occasionally foolhardy, and harbors an intense desire to prove his worth and heroism through noble acts. Indeed, much of the movie centers on Taran's search for his own worth. Taran was a foundling discovered by Dallben, the enchanter and farmer. As Taran grew up, he became restless and longed for adventures beyond the borders of Caer Dallben. His time would eventually come when, just after being granted the position of Assistant Pig Keeper for Hen Wen, Dallben's oracular pig, the animal escapes her enclosure. Rei is the male protagonist of the manga series, Kilala Princess. He is the throne prince of the mystical land Paradiso. After his kingdom was rebelled by a collection of dangerous robots, he is brainwashed by Valdou and loses his memories as a prince, and is sent to other countries to search for the princess of the Magic Tiara. Cody is an 8-year-old boy from Australia and the deuteragonist (and false protagonist) in Disney's 1990 film The Rescuers Down Under, sequel to the 1977 film The Rescuers. With his pocket knife, Cody rescued Marahute, the golden eagle, from being tied up in ropes. He later gets abducted by the evil poacher Percival C. McLeach who threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Marahute. Cody is the male equivalent to Penny from The Rescuers. He is also voiced by Adam Ryen, who also did his voice in the Norwegian version. Jim Hawkins is the main protagonist of Disney's 2002 feature film''Treasure Planet. He is voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt as a teenager and Austin Majors as a little boy. He is a very adventerous, caring young lad. During the beginning of the film he was a stereotypical, alienated teenager, constantly in trouble and "like a stranger" to his mother Sarah. In the DVD's Visual Commentary, the directors said that to emphasize Jim's "Bad Boy" reputation, they added the black jacket, and the shadow or "eye-mask" over his eyes. By the end of the movie, however, he no longer wears the jacket, and the eye-mask is gone. At first Jim is stoic and guarded, but as time goes on, he begins to open up. '''Sora '''is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling ''Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for his friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character in Wreck-It Ralph. He is one of the racers from Sugar Rush, and he is also one of the children who had bullied Vanellope for her status as a glitch. He is part of a large group of children, but seemed to usually be with Taffyta and Candlehead. He is associated with peanut butter cups and drives a chocolate vehicle called the Kit Kart, a parody of the Kit Kat bar. But now he is friends with Vanellope and he is her love interest. Jacob Hutchinson, or Jake or short, is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist in the Disney Junior 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, and later by Cameron Boyce. Randy Cunningham 'is the Main Protagonist of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.He is a 9th grade student and the current Norrisville Ninja atNorrisville High. He is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting in a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. '''King Jackson Crabgrass '''is a main character of Disney's KunoichiShow! ''. His mother Lady Staci Crabgrass was The Ninjette before his cousin Princess Dollianne who happens to be a Junior Disney Princess. He was upgraded to The King instead of The Prince of Ninchantiss because his father disappearence. So Jack becomes the Yellow Ninja by The Royal Kunomi Council. Jack is voiced by Breenan Mejia who played Tyler Navarro the red ranger from Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. '''Zephyr is the tritagonist from Disney's 2002 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, the sequel to the 1996 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osment. Zephyr first appears in Quasimodo's room to which he and Quasimodo play Touril and then his parents come in and tell him to slow it down to which he rightfully obeys his parents. They then look at the bell La Fidele. John Darling is the brother of Wendy and Michael Darling, and one of the main characters of Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan. He was voiced by Paul Collins, who also performed the live-action reference sequences of the character and even appeared, dressed as him, for the 1951 Christmas special the Walt Disney Christmas Show to promote the film. John is shown to be extremely sophisticated (despite his age). He often speaks in a sophisticated way, which his younger brother Michael usually mimics and repeats (albeit in a more simplistic way- i.e. John: "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers". Michael: "Yeah, and fight pirates, too!"). He also shows interest in piracy, which may explain why he plays the part Captain Hook in his nursery games with his younger sibling. John is also shown that he is brave and clever, cause when he and Micheal were playing with the Lost Boys, he was the leader. John is, as well, very mature, but loves his time being very adventurous. Caleb is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the Disney animated series of the same name, voiced in the latter by Greg Cipes. He is a fifteen-year old human teenager and the leader of the rebellion against the tyrannical, power-mad Prince Phobos in Meridian. ' ' Garu is a 12 year old boy (Turns 13 in the episode "The Cursed Tie") . He is deuteragonist in the Pucca series. He is a skilled, shy, and quite serious-natured ninja who is the best friend of the arrogant Abyo and the titular character's unrequited love interest. To Pucca's frustration, however, he rarely returns any form of affection and always tries to escape Pucca's attempts to kiss him. Garu secretly does like Pucca back, although shows very rarely. In the episode "Loves Me Not" At the end he gives Pucca a boquet of flowers, because he sees she is crying. His face turns red and he looks away with his hands behind his back, which is proof. The reason Garu does not admit his love back is because he thinks people will laugh at him and he will bring dishonorr to his ancestors. Then his future as a ninja will be gone. ' Flying Gauchito' is a character in Disney's 1945 short The Flying Gauchito, a segment of The Three Caballeros. ''A South American Gauchito discovers a flying burro in the mountains and decides to enter it in a horse race. ' Damian Keanu Takaru Childs is a supporting character of KunoichiShow! and the main protagonist of The Brotectives. Damian is an amateur/self employed/freelance/Junior Detective of Brotectives Incorporated. He was heavily inspired to be a junior detective by his mother, Lola Childs, who happens to be a successful mystery novel writer. Damian is the second love interest of Princess Dollianne, and the best friend of Michael "Mighty" Rhetterguard.'' Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission.1 Honorary Royal Bros (allies) Heroes that show incredible portrayal of heroism than unofficial members. They are allies of the Junior Disney Princes/Heroes. They are not counted as Official or Unofficial, but awesome bros. hw.jpg|Howard Weinerman Abyo.gif|Abyo msf_jungle_book_cmi_mowgli-01.jpg|Mowgli Wasabi royal.jpg|Wasabi No Ginger Fred Royal.jpg|Fred Tadashi royal.jpg|Tadashi Hamada Stanny 4.jpeg|Stanny McGregor Unofficial Heroes Andy Davis ''(Toy Story Movies)'' Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Mermando (Gravity Falls) Howard Wienerman ''(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade ninja) Guest Member '''Russell '(Up) Nemo ''(Finding Nemo)'' Prince Ralphie ''(Princess and the Frog)'' Jake Long ''(American Dragon: Jake Long)'' Wilbur Robinson ''(Meet the Robinsons)'' Phineas Flynn ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' Ferb Fletcher ''(Phineas & Ferb)'' Michael Darling ''(Peter Pan)'' '''Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir(Miraculous Ladybug)'' Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) Choney Chavez (KunoichiShow!) ''Expected Princes/Heroes'' Marco Diaz (Star And The Forces Of Evil) (Coming Soon) Gallery Tumblr promo 3.jpg|Tumblr Bro-motion 1 Tumblr promo 4.jpg|Tumblr Bro-motion 2 ''Trivia'' *Rancis, Damian, Sora, and Taran are the only heroes who's love interests are real princesses. *Arthur and Rei are actually the only princes by birth. Practically Jack was born a prince but his father disappeared, so he was upgraded to King of Ninchantis. *Peterpan is the only hero with two love interests, Wendy Darling and Jane (Peter pan). *Randy is the first Junior Disney Hero to have an alter ego following Jack and Damian. * Jack is the first hero to join as a King, in fact he is the only king in the line up. *Randy is the first ninja in the line up, Jack is second , Garu is third and Damian is fourth. *Currently Jim is the oldest member in the line up. *Pinocchio, Jake and Damian are the only heroes to sing within the line up. *Currently Taran, Pinocchio, Damian, Sora, Mermando, Garu, and Jack are the only heroes to kiss their respective love interests on screen. *Jack is the first black Junior Disney Prince/Hero, despite his father being african american and his mother being caucasian. *Pinocchio, Taran, Peterpan, Arthur, Jim, Slighty, Flying Gaucioto, John Darling, Cody, Hiro Hamada and Rancis are the only Junior Disney Princes/Heroes to come from The Walt Disney Animation Film Canon. F *Randy, Jack, and Damian are currently the only heroes from Disney XD. *Rancis and Sora are the only video game princes/heroes. Category:Royalty Category:Crossover game Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Junior Disney Heroes Protucts Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney characters Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Males Category:Images Category:Franchises Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney XD Category:Molla Pages Category:Comedy Characters